Phineas and Ferb: Blue Harvest
While Monogram and Carl are watching a football tournament the power goes out and they are left with no other form of entertainment. While they wait for the power to return, Carl tells the story of Star Wars, with the Phineas and Ferb characters re-imagined as Star Wars characters. An expository opening crawl. After the crawl a Rebel ship is captured by a Star Destroyer. On the ship are the droids C-3PO (Baljeet) and R2-D2 (Buford). While the ship is boarded by stormtroopers (Norm), Princess Leia (Candace) tries to send a message to Obi-Wan Kenobi through R2, but encounters so many complications that R2 offers to deliver the message himself. Leia is captured by Darth Vader (Dr. Doofenshmirtz) while R2 and C-3PO flee to Tatooine in an escape pod, where they are captured by Jawas (The Fireside Girls). The droids are sold to a family of moisture farmers (Lawrence and Linda), where nephew Luke Skywalker (Phineas) wishes to join the Rebellion and fight the Empire. While cleaning the droids Luke stumbles upon Leia's message inside R2, who later leaves the farm. Luke and C-3PO pursue him but are attacked by Sand People. Luke is knocked out by one of them (Irving) and is found by Obi-Wan Kenobi (Ferb), who takes them to his hut. Leia's message explains that R2 contains the plans to the Death Star-Inator, which must be sent to her father on her home planet of Alderaan. After fast-forwarding through the incriminating parts of the message, Obi-Wan tells Luke that he must learn the ways of the Force and accompany him to Alderaan, and gives him his own lightsaber. Realizing that the Empire must be looking for the droids, Luke returns home to discover that his home has been destroyed and his aunt and uncle killed, Luke, Obi-Wan and the droids travel to Mos Eisley to find a ship and pilot to take them to Alderaan. At a local cantina they hire smuggler Han Solo (Jeremy) and Chewacka (Perry), who agrees to take them on their ship, the Millennium Falcon, Then Han Solo asks "Hey, Where is my Wookie", then Chewie, (Perry, the Platypus) enters into his lair and Monogram gives him a mission: Stop Darth Doofenshmirtz. The group is spotted by stormtroopers and flees into space, evading pursuing Star Destroyers before jumping into hyperspace. Leia is imprisoned on the Death Star, where Darth Vader has Alderaan destroyed to test the space station's "planet blower-upper gun-Inator". The Millennium Falcon exits hyperspace into the middle of an Asteroid field where Alderaan once was. The ship is captured by the Death Star's tractor beam and brought into its hangar bay . Chewie arrives at the Death Star, and Darth Vader tells him his evil plan. Disguising themselves as stormtroopers, Han and Luke set off to rescue the captive Princess while Obi-Wan goes to shut off the tractor beam. Then Chewie escapes and rescues Leia, and the four dive into a garbage chute to escape stormtroopers. Ending up in a garbage compactor with a skulking dianoga (Stacy) but they scape using Chewie's secret-agent gun and find the "self-destruction botton of the Death Star" but Han finds him and Chewie has to return to a mindless-Wokie mode. As they flee the Death Star. Obi-Wan turns off the tractor beam before being confronted by Darth Vader in a lightsaber duel. Vader strikes Obi-Wan down as the others board the Falcon. Guided by the Force, Luke fires into the port, destroying the Death Star, and he returns to the Rebel base with his friends to celebrate their victory. While Darth Doofenshmritz curses him Category:Episodes Category:Specials Category:Parodies Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories that Belong to "Trolypac" Category:Stories that Belong to Trolypac Category:season 21 Category:Stories created by "Trolypac"